Conventional large scale textile manufacturing processes like screen printing involve different methodologies at each stage that are handled by individual units. These processes involve a high resource drain in terms of cost, labor, time and space. Large scale manufacturing of sensor systems on textiles can be performed using individual equipment and processes for screen printing or stitching of the sensors and conductive tracks, and soldering and mounting connectors for electronics. See, for example, Varadan et al, e-Nanoflex Sensor System:Smartphone-Based Roaming Health Monitor, Journal of Nanotechnology in Engineering and Medicine (2011).